Repair
Repair is one of the parent skills of the first child skill, Smelting also a parent of salvage. It can be use to repair tools and armor on Blocks of Iron. 'How to repair items in Minecraft' You can repair items in Minecraft by Using the McMMO anvil (an iron block) and right-clicking it with the item you would like to repair in your hand. The higher the level, the more durability is restored. Every time you repair an item with the McMMO anvil, it consumes a singular amount of the material the item was made of (For example an iron chestplate would cost one iron ingot per click). Arcane Forging 1-8 Arcane Forging is used to keep enchantments on items after repairing them, It starts at level 1 of the Repair skill. At a﻿ 10% success chance, this is the level at which Arcane Forging starts. Each level afterwards adds a small % increase. such as at level 125 you gain a 10%, level 250 a 20%, at level 750 you get a 50%.cap Along with this, there is a chance for a downgrade on the enchantment. For example, a Power II Bow could potentially become a Power I Bow.To turn off downgrades simply change true to a false. Base Durability Restored Experience and Leveling Experience Calculation For each repair, the experience gained is the amount of durability restored multiplied by the value of the material in the chart below. All armor of a material type has the same multiplier. Tools, however, have a multiplier based on the number of material components of the tool (1, 2, or 3 pieces). This is because all tools of the same material have the same durability, whereas armor durability scales with the number of components. Experience is only awarded for durability restored; any restoration beyond maximum is ignored, making repairing near-perfect items inefficient. #The average durability restored by one material is calculated as the durability of the full set of armor divided by the number of materials required to fully repair the entire set. If repairing armor in full sets, each material used will provide this much experience on average. #The 3 figures refer to tools requiring 3 materials (e.g. pickaxes), 2 materials (swords and hoes) and 1 material (shovel) to fully repair respectively. #The amount of experience gained if the material is fully used up in repairing the tool. Training *For maximum exp efficiency per material used, boots provide the most exp per repair, due to armor durability being independent of number of materials required. After boots, the second most efficient things are tools, all providing more than any other armor, without counting in-game rounding errors. *Use Diamonds to repair boots only after level 50 for highest XP gain in order to save expensive materials. Material XP gain: Diamond> Gold> Iron> Strings, Cobblestone, Wood TIP: if you press the keys F3 + H, you can see the ID and durability of a tool, armor, or items by hovering over it in the inventory. Cactus damages armor (best method for expensive material) ''' Damage armor by standing next to a cactus and repair it when it reaches a low durability. Beacons with Resistance II and Regeneration to reduce health problem when receiving damage. '''Magma blocks also damage armor (better than cactus) Magma blocks have a significant advantage over cactus for a couple of different reasons. First off, they damage armor at the same rate as cactuses. Second, they don't deal as much damage directly to the player, which also means you can stay alive longer if you don't have expensive beacons to heal or protect you. Lastly, they don't destroy items, which means you can't lose your gear if you accidentally die, unlike cactus. Mining or Excavation ( Mining/Excavation + Repair) ''' Refer to Mining/Excavation Technique ( Levelling methods ) while mining/Excavation to train both skills together. http://mcmmo.wikia.com/wiki/Mining http://mcmmo.wikia.com/wiki/Excavation '''Mob Farm with Fishing Rod ( Repair + Fishing ) Using a mob farm, hold a fishing rod in hand and hold right click on the mouse to spam "shake" continuously at mobs until rod durability low to repair. The effectiveness of this method drop after level 120. Tip: Use a spider farm to create a loop of grinding by having a constant supply of strings. Natural Mob Farm with Bow or Golden Combat tools ( Sword/Axes/Archery + Repair ) ' Shoot mobs with bow and arrow until low durability to repair. Spam bow and arrow at ground constantly if there is limited arrow source. ''Tip: Use a skeleton farm to get a constant source of arrows. Use your Sword/Axes to kill mobs until 1-3 durability to repair. This method requires a good amount of gold, but it is efficient. If killing mobs isn't an option, herd animals and kill them. '''Tree Farm ( Woodcutting + Repair) Build or find a large tree farm and use Tree Feller and Leaf Blower (woodcutting skills). Axes of any material can be damaged quickly to be repaired through these 2 woodcutting skills 'Shearing or Tilling ( Repair + Herbalism) ' Use Shear to get wool, leaves, tall grass, ferns, dead bushes, vines (all of the things that can be shear) in forest biome or a large tree farm. While for tilling, find a land and use hoe quickly by running across the land to till. Repair hoe and shear when low durability. Video Category:Skills